How To Turn A Gryffindor Into A Slytherin
by BurntPaper
Summary: “Draco Malfoy,” Pansy Parkinson smirked, leaning over the Slytherin table, her eyes glinting with the prospect of a sudden, brilliant idea, “I will give you 20 galleons if you can turn a muggle loving Gryffindor, into a mudblood hating Snake.”


Disclaimer: Don't own

* * *

"Draco Malfoy," Pansy Parkinson smirked, leaning over the Slytherin table, her eyes glinting with the prospect of sudden, brilliant idea, "I will give you 20 galleons if you can turn a muggle loving Gryffindor, into a mud blood hating Snake."

Draco stopped chewing on his chicken leg, and looked up his ex-girlfriend with one eyebrow raised, "Where did this come from?" he asked dumbly, putting his food on his plate and looking her in the eye, "Did you I even give you _permission_ to talk to me Parkinson?" he asked smugly.

Pansy was not at all swayed, and she continued as if she hadn't heard him, "What's the problem Draco darling?" she drawled, her face coming closer to his, "Not up for the challenge?"

He rolled his eyes, "Honestly Pansy, why would I need an extra 20 galleons for? I already have plenty of money," he stated, going back to his food and obviously thinking she'd give up.

She didn't.

"Fine," she admitted, leaning back in her seat, "Something else then?"

Draco shook his head, "I don't want anything off you Parkinson," he answered dryly, looking up at her again, and then looking her over, "You have nothing I so _desire_."

Blaise Zabini, who had been listening to Pansy and Draco's conversation, laughed slightly at this, "Hear that Parkinson? Nothing, not even the arranged marriage contract signed by his and your parents that your mother gave to you for you're 16th birthday."

Draco's neck snapped up at this, "She gave that to you?" Draco asked astounded.

Pansy smirked, "To do with as I so please. Even rip it up of I want," she shrugged, looking as if she didn't care though it was obvious she cared a great deal, "But I don't think I'll do that . . . Unless I get an offer I simply _can't_ refuse."

Malfoy narrowed his eyes, "You're an evil bitch," he whispered dangerously.

Pansy inclined her head, "So I've been told."

Draco looked over at the Gryffindor table, briefly catching a glimpse of the Golden Trio, before looking back at Pansy who was looking extremely smug. Not that what Pansy was asking him to do wouldn't have it's benefits; he'd love to see one of Dumbledore's golden children fall in with the Dark Arts, but he couldn't help but wonder why Pansy would want him to do it in the first place.

"What do you get out of it?" he asked suspiciously.

She shrugged, "What any Slytherin would. The satisfaction of seeing a little Gryffindor turn into something they've detested all their lives, therefore hurting everyone around them. Who wouldn't want to see that happen?"

He nodded slowly, before looking over at the table again, "Which one?" he asked, eyeing them all detestably.

"Well," she started slowly,"Obviously it has to be someone of purity, preferably someone slightly close to Potter . . ."

"Weasley?" he asked rashly, his eyes scrunching up at the prospect.

She shook her head, "I think you'd be better off with a woman Draco. Manipulation is ten times easier when combined with seduction."

He smirked, "Sounds like fun." he whispered.

She rolled her eyes, "I thought your perverted mind might like that," she said, sneering.

He shrugged, looking over at the table again; their was Granger, talking rapidly to Wesley, and then there was Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil, swapping lip glosses and giggling, and than on sitting on the end . . . Was Ginny Weasley.

She wasn't talking to anyone, just drinking her pumpkin juice and keeping to herself. Her long red hair fell over her well defined features, her red lips accentuated from the bright colour. She was quite pretty, for a Gryffindor, an her closeness to Potter would help fit the part perfectly.

"Ginny Weasley," he said clearly, turning back around.

Pansy looked shocked for a moment, "I thought you hated the Weasley's," she said.

Draco shrugged, "I do, but she's pureblood isn't she?"

Pansy nodded, "Okay, by the end of the year little Miss I follow Potter around like a good little Gryffindor must turn into I hate mud bloods and everything Potter stands for, understood?" she said tersely, holding out her hand.

"And then you'll give me the contract?" he asked, eyeing her mistrustingly.

"And then I'll give you the contract," she affirmed.

Draco, slowly but surely, placed his unwavering hand into Pansy's, and murmured, "Deal."

Ginny Weasley was as good as Slytherin.

* * *

AN: Well . . . It's short but it's just the beginning. Please R&R and tell me what you think!

Tata!


End file.
